The simple purpose of an arrow quiver is to carry and store arrows. Safety is enhanced by a quiver, too, as the arrows are neatly tucked away until ready for shooting. Carrying loose arrows can be hazardous for anyone, but especially for children. Quivers come in many shapes and materials. These handy arrow holders come in shoulder, hip and back models.
However, in modern times, arrows are carried or stored by differing products. The quivers as depicted in movies used to carry and store arrows are not as useful as in the past. Archery in its modern embodiments generally involves shooting at targets in archery ranges. Thus, there is a need for modern quivers which allow convenient storage of arrows at archery ranges or other stationary locations, for example, a hunter's blind.
The present invention meets this need